Sweet as Pie
by raurassexiness
Summary: Austin bakes Ally pumpkin pie, despite the fact that he's terrible at baking.


**Yea so... I've had two essays due for about two months now and my teacher is actually being surprisingly lenient about that so I should be doing it but *shrug* here I am!**

**Anywhoo… I've wanted to do this for a while as part of Halloween and I guess it could still count now as it's Fall but I was away for Halloween and busy with school work and school events.**

**This is based off of a Barchie Fanfiction from the Riverdale fanfiction site. It's by arysa13, so go check it out and show her some love! I changed this slightly as Austin and Ally are actually dating in mine, but it's basically the same.**

**So without further ado let's get into it!**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It's not that he particularly _hated_ cooking. It's just that he was no good at it, so he thought he was doing everybody a favour.

Plus, his parents were awesome cooks and they seemed pretty content with feeding him until it was time for him to move out and probably live off of cereal and ramen. Or if his girlfriend lived with him, she could cook for him.

He knew it was a pretty sexist way of thinking, but like he said, he was doing everybody and the fire department or hospital a favour by staying out of the kitchen!

Due to this thought, he tried to stay away from the stove and oven. However, when his aforementioned girlfriend mentioned something about pumpkin pie, he whipped on an apron and tried to find the easiest recipe online that looked the most appetizing.

Some may say he was whipped when it came to Ally… and he would completely agree. He would do anything for her, even if it meant possibly burning his house down. He also knew that it was a tradition for Ally and her parents, divorced or not, to get together and bake a pumpkin pie every Fall. However this year her mom couldn't make it as she had to stay in Africa to try to finish her book and her dad was busy trying to manage the store and Ally herself was busy with work and school. He knew, no matter how much she said she was okay, that she was pretty bummed about this and thus, why he decided to make a pumpkin pie for her.

How hard could it be to follow a recipe right?

He, as well as his kitchen floor was currently covered in a mixture of cinnamon and flour as he tried fiddling with the hand mixer, wondering the difference between whipping and beating.

His mother had come downstairs and eyed the mess in the kitchen. Her eyes widened and before she could open her mouth, Austin interjected. "I'll clean it up, I swear!"

Mimi rubbed her temples and walked off saying that she was heading out. His dad must've heard the commotion and came down shortly after, eyeing the mess as well but not as panicked as his mother, he was more confused as to what his son was doing behind the counter.

"Are you actually cooking?" he quirked a brow.

"Actually dad, I'm _baking_." Austin corrects proudly. That's right, he knows the difference between cooking and baking.

"My mistake." Mike chuckles putting his hands in the air in mock surrender. "What would be the cause of this rare occasion?" he quirks a brow at the opened ingredients on the counter.

"Ally wanted pumpkin pie." Austin replies, squinting at the recipe on his phone. _What was the difference between brown and white sugar?_

Mike smiles knowingly at the mention of his son's girlfriend. "Well aren't you the romantic?" he replies and Austin grins, turning pink.

"Well Romeo, I'll leave you to it." Mike concludes and heads back upstairs.

Austin spoons the batter into the homemade pie crust and pushes the pan into the oven. He wipes the powder from his phone and dials the familiar number. While its ringing, he takes out a towel and starts wiping the counter down.

"Hey Aus." Ally answers on the third ring.

He immediately grins at the sweet sound of his girlfriend. "Hey babe. Are you busy?"

"Nope. I took the day off and I was just gonna hang out with Trish. Why?"

Austin grins at the mention of her being free. "I just wanted to see you. Wanna come over?" he suggests, trying to sound nonchalant. "We could watch a movie or something?"

"That better be all we're doing, mister." She reprimands jokingly. He chuckles and blushes.

"No promises." He replies teasingly.

She chuckles and responds. "Sure. I'll come over. I'll be there in like twenty minutes." She responds before they bid each other farewell.

As mentioned, Ally arrives around twenty minutes later.

He answers the door with a wide smile which she returns. "Hey you." He greets while pulling her in to peck her lips.

"Hey." She replies sweetly. She eyes his apron and confusedly sniffs the air. "Are you… _baking_?" she asks incredulously.

He scoffs. "Don't act so surprised." He replies taking her coat from her and hanging it up.

She chuckles. "Sorry, it's just… remember the mashed potato incident." She laughs. Austin had tried blending _raw_ potato in a blender and calling it mashed potatoes.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny. But I'm a changed man, I actually followed a recipe this time." He states proudly, ushering his still laughing girlfriend to the kitchen.

"I'm teasing. What are you making anyways?" she inquires as she enters the kitchen. He turns to take out the pie and places the hot pan on the counter. He smiles proudly at his creation as it actually looks like it's supposed to.

"Babe, you made me pumpkin pie?"

He nods grinning while looking up at her shocked face. "I knew you told me you wanted some, but you and your parents were too busy this year."

"Austin! That's so sweet!" she coos, blushing.

He smiles and blushes. "You want a piece?"

"Yes!" she squeals. He chuckles and cuts her a slice as he moves to the fridge to get the whipped cream.

"By the way, Trish is coming over. She didn't like how I cancelled on her to 'get some with your man'. So I said the three of us could go watch a movie or go get lunch or something." She states.

"Did she actually say 'get some'?" he chuckles putting the whipped cream in front of her.

"Actually, she said something a lot more inappropriate but I don't think I could handle the shame if one of your parents were to walk in." she replies spraying a neat dollop of cream on her slice.

Austin waits with baited breath as she blows the hot pie of her fork, then raises it her mouth, taking her first bite.

She pauses for a couple seconds. Then she keeps chewing and then swallows.

"Well?" he practically blurts out.

She looks up at him and her face breaks out into a smile that warms his heart. "It's great, Aus. Good job." She replies and leans in to peck his lips quickly.

He sighs in relief. "I'll have some too."

"No!" she now blurts out. He furrows his brow confusedly. "I want the whole pie to myself. This is too good to share. I may just have seconds."

He rolls his eyes and cuts her another slice even though she's not even halfway through the first one.

She grabs the whipped cream and sprays it all over the pie. "It really isn't pumpkin pie without a lot of whipped cream." She explains.

He shakes his head and sprays whipped cream directly into his mouth. "You're disgusting." She shakes her head affectionately, taking another bite.

"You want some?" he offers his mouth filled with cream and Ally wrinkles her nose. "Come on Als, I know you want it." He says smirking.

"Ew." She replies before opening her mouth, allowing him to spray some in her mouth.

"They're so many innuendos I could say right now, but I think I heard my dad coming downstairs." He says and Ally blushes.

As predicted, Mike enters the kitchen. "What are you kids up to?" he says fondly before spotting the slice of pie in front of the young girl. "Hey, how did the pie turn out?"

"Delicious!" Ally responds, taking another bite. She turns to Mike and gives him the thumbs up.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Cut us a slice." Mike says and Ally doesn't object to Austin cuts him a slice and slides it over to him.

Similarly to Ally, Mike chews. Pauses. Chews slowly then swallows. He nods and put his fork down. "Not bad, son."

Mike and Ally share a look that Austin can't decipher.

Ally looks at Mike's abandoned fork in his plate and she quickly pipes in. "I'll have the rest of your piece if you don't want it."

Both Mike and Austin raise their eyebrows at her and she shrugs. "Sure, Ally. I have to head out anyways." He says before leaving the kitchen.

"Trish is here!" he calls back before departing. Shortly after, Trish joins them in the kitchen.

"Hey." She greets as she eyes Ally's plate. "What are you eating?"

Álly opens her mouth but Austin beats her to it. "Pumpkin pie. I made it myself." Austin boasts.

"You, Austin Monica Moon, _cooked_?"

"Why is everyone so surprised?" he asks with furrowed eyebrows.

Trish snorts "Because you suck at it." She replies bluntly and Ally smacks her arm lightly.

"Oh yeah? Well prepare to eat your words… or more accurately, eat this pie." He responds. "Ally loves it so much that she's already finished a slice and is almost finished her second."

Trish eyes Ally suspiciously. "That good huh? Well this I gotta try." Austin smirks and goes to cut Trish a slice.

"No… don't." Ally jumps in.

Trish furrows her brows. "Why not?"

Austin rolls his eyes affectionately. "Because Ally refuses to share and she wants it all to herself."

Trish rolls her eyes. "A tiny piece wouldn't kill anybody." She responds and takes a bite and Ally winces as she watches her best friend. Trish maybe chews once then promptly spits it out into a napkin.

"I stay uncorrected, I think a tiny piece could kill someone." She chokes out.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked, concerned.

"No offence Austin, but that is probably one of the worst things I've ever had." Trish turns and watches Ally incredulously. "You actually ate that?"

"It's not that bad!" Ally defends.

Austin turns to look at Ally. "You said it was delicious."

Before Ally could respond Trish jumps in. "Clearly she lied."

Austin stabs a fork into one of the already cut slices and takes a bite. Similarly to Trish, he chews once or twice then spits it out.

The filling not sweet enough and has a weird consistency and the crust tastes undercooked in some parts.

Ally looks at him apologetically and Austin looks at her for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Ally, why did you eat so much of it?" he shakes his head.

"It really isn't _that_ bad. And you looked so proud, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She replies swirling the gooey pumpkin mixture around in her plate.

"You two are impossible." Trish huffs. "Austin, you cooked her favourite pie, despite the fact that you and everyone's grandparent knows that you can't cook. And Ally, you actually ate this pie, despite the fact that he can't cook and this quite literally tastes like foot. You two are made for each other!"

Austin and Ally share a look and smile blushingly.

"Ugh! I need to go wash my mouth out." Trish complains before rushing off to the bathroom.

"You really didn't have to eat it, Als." He explains turning to throw the pie in the trash.

"But you worked so hard on it." Ally replies grabbing his hand.

He kisses her hand. "Yeah, but the point of me making this pie was to make you happy, and if eating this pie makes you miserable then it defeats the point."

Ally furrows her brows. "It didn't make me miserable. He fact that you went through all that trouble to make me happy, makes me happy. You being happy makes me happy." She responds grinning.

"Me too." He replies fondly before leaning in to kiss her. She kisses back and luckily her lips tastes less like the terrible pie and more like… _Ally_, his favourite flavour.

Just as he's about to add tongue to the kiss, Trish walks back in. "Ugh! Don't make me gag again." They chuckle and pull away and Austin swings his arm around her as she cuddles into him.

"Seriously, you guys sicken me." She shakes her head fondly at the couple. "Okay but, seriously can we head to the mall to get some _real_ food. Or do you two need some… _alone_ time?"

Austin smirks. "No, we can go to the mall…" he pauses, "but just know I'll be thinking about kissing Ally the whole time, and what _could've _been if you didn't interrupt." Ally giggles and smacks his arm lightly.

Trish snorts. "So? What else is new? I'm pretty sure that's constantly on your mind." Trish responds as she turns to head out. "Let's go love bugs!"

Austin keeps his arm around her shoulder and her hands is lovingly placed on his chest as they follow Trish out.

"Austin, seriously though, thanks so much for baking me a pie. Even though it wasn't the greatest…the notion was really sweet and I love you for that." She nuzzles into him.

"I love you too Als. The fact that you actually ate that and so much of it, is really sweet." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

"But Aus? Promise me, you'll never cook again." she teases as they grab their coats.

"Or… you can teach me how to cook and that way I could continue to spoil you with romantic gestures." He suggests.

She grins and pecks his lips. "Deal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Boom! That's that.**

**Just some cute fluff to brighten your day!**

**Please please please review! I really appreciate you guys' comments and it motivates me to continue to write. **

**I have lots more to come, so stick around!**

**As for now it's 3:20 am so Imma get some sleep.**

**Peace!**


End file.
